How Akashi's birthday should be
by Nephellim
Summary: Akashi's birthday came around once again, but he is troubled. As he found the solution, though, more trouble presents itself. Nothing that the young emperor can't handle though. He has his empress by his side after all! Takes place at a fic I'm about to upload, at their third year in Teikou!


**A/N Hey guys, It's been so long! I'm sorry! Life got in the way! Lessons, Doctors, examinations, more doctors... Yea anyway, I'm going to rant later!**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke does NOT belong to me, but I claim all rights of my OC, Masato Megumi!**

 **Rating: It's going to be T-rated. If you believe it's wrong, please notify me and I'll change it!**

 **This fic was meant to be uploaded 2 days ago, on Akashi's birthday, but yea... like I said, life got in the way... Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou is a boy who was never fond of his birthday. Sure, it was a celebration of the day he came to life, but it was also a day when –each year- he was forced to attend the "Birthday of the young Akashi heir", which was just an excuse for his father to bring him as soon as possible into the world of business. Every year, he would meet people from his father's line of business along with their sons and daughters of his age (which, of course, were his prospective brides).

Naturally, ever since the years of Teikou, Seijuurou would ask his father to invite his friends as well. His father never said no. No, he never refused his son's wishes. His friends could most certainly attend his "birthday party", as long as they had appropriate clothing and behaviour. That automatically excluded Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara. Their behaviour was not for these gatherings. Plus, they couldn't afford the clothing. Kuroko would always be present, even though nobody could ever spot him. Midorima Shintarou was always present as well. His father was one of the Akashi family's personal doctors, after all. That left his precious Megumi.

She could never attend. Even though Akashi always invited her, she would always politely refuse. She wasn't used to this kind of audience, plus she couldn't act (Even though Seijuurou always insisted that her manners were more than perfect). Lastly, her family could never afford appropriate clothing for her.

The first two years of Teikou, he accepted that fact. But as the third year came around, he couldn't take it anymore. His father was insisting that he found a suitable girlfriend, so at his second year, he began a new tradition. A ball. Seijuurou would have to dance with as many of the prospective brides as possible –and they were all more than happy about it, since Akashi would never offer more than a few words every year. Not to mention, that his thoughts would more than often take a turn for his polite and graceful beauty, especially when he thought of how it would feel to dance with her in his arms.

So, at his third year, Akashi decided that he would appear with a girlfriend. This should put his father at bay for a few years. After all, the girlfriend wasn't even fake anymore.

* * *

Megumi was more than surprised when, after club practise, the captain of the generation of miracles, the boy she served loyally as his personal assistant and boyfriend asked her on a date.

"Seijuurou-sama, I'm only dressed in my school uniform. I can't be seen in public with you like that" Was her answer

"No, that actually makes things easier. If you were dressed nicely, it would ruin the purpose of this date" He countered calmly

Now, Megumi was troubled. Sure, they had been an official couple for almost two years, but they almost never had dates like that, out of the blue. They were carefully planned. Also, they weren't all that frequent. A date would usually occur at certain circumstances, and since he said that this date had a purpose, she immediately understood that something must be going on. Akashi was never the romantic type, anyway. She was practically forced to be his girlfriend; not that she was complaining.

"May I ask what the reason behind this date is?" She inquired

"Do I have to have a reason to go on a date with my girlfriend?" He asked back, smirking. He knew exactly what she was thinking "It's not something special. I just need your assistance with a few things" He finally answered her question, once he saw the hesitance in her eyes

"I… I understand" She said, a little disappointed

"What is that? Are you disappointed that it's not going to be a romantic date?" He smirked again

 _No… Just that I was planning to buy you a present for your birthday and give it to Midorima-san, so that he could hand it to you later…_ "I suppose I had my hopes up a little" She lied

He ruffled her hair "After I'm done, we can go to any place you like" He smiled at her and led her out of the building

She treasured moments like this. Sei-chan used to always smile like that when they first met. But the Akashi Seijuurou, as he is now, never offered her smiles. So, this affectionate moment, she would accept and treasure it in her memory.

* * *

They parted with Seijuurou's driver outside a very expensive clothes store.

 _As expected from the Akashi family… A traditional clothing store…_

"Seijuurou-sama, does your father require that you wear a kimono on your birthday celebration?" She asked curious

"Not really. It is his first preference, of course, but I still prefer it to western clothing" He answered

"I see… Is there something wrong with your current one?"

"No. I just wanted to buy my birthday present, that is all"

"I understand" She said, satisfied, though curious. Why would he buy a present for himself? _I suppose Seijuurou-sama really is a strange person, after all_

"Oh! Akashi-sama! We have been expecting you" The clerks, an old woman and man, bowed. Akashi gave a slight nod, but Megumi bowed back "Is this the young lady?" The old woman asked

Megumi lost her ability to move or answer on her own… or even breath at that moment. Why would-

"Yes, that is her. Do you think you can find a good match for us?" He asked in return

"Why, I'm very sure we can find something" The old woman walked around Megumi, checking her out "She is a very beautiful young lady. Almost anything would suit her just fine" She smiled

"A-Ahm… Seijuurou-sama… I thought we were here to retrieve your birthday present?" She asked, nervously

"Why, of course we are, Megumi" He smirked "Go ahead and try as many as you like. I'll find a matching one later" he winked and shoved her to the old lady's arms

"I will take very good care of her, Akashi-sama" The old lady bowed

"B-but, Seijuurou-sama! You know I can't-"

"This is an order, Megumi. Behave yourself!" He glared for a second

 _W-What is the meaning of this?!_ She thought to herself as she was dragged to the back of the store

* * *

They were back inside the car. Seijuurou was more than satisfied with the outcome. Megumi on the other side was still freaked out.

 _Something is wrong. Something is DEFINITELY wrong. Seijuurou-sama is not the type of person who would buy matching clothes. He's in a good mood too. This is scary…._

As she was thinking that, the redhead slipped an arm around her shoulders.

 _Scary… Is this the day he finally disposes of me?! W-what is going to happen to me?! I-I'm scared!_

"Megumi, you're trembling" The young emperor noted. He pulled her closer and started stoking her skin

"W-W-What are you doing, Seijuurou-sama?!" She panicked _He's skinning me! I'm not even going to have my skin when I die! My coffin will be closed because the sight will be horrible! What if I never have a coffin?! What if there will be nothing of me left?!_

"Megumi! Are you listening to me?!" He shouted

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll become better, I promise!" She almost screamed

"Huh? What is wrong with you? I only asked where you wanted to go"

"M-Me?"

"Are you feeling unwell? Should I just take you home?"

The look in his eyes troubled her. She could see the concern. Maybe she was wrong… Maybe she was just overreacting…

 _Was I reading too much into this?_

"Megumi… Are you still cold? Do you want me to warm you up some more? What is wrong with you today, you're freaking me out!"

"I'M freaking you out?! You're the one who's acting strange! Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" She immediately covered her mouth. Talking back to him was never a good idea. Seijuurou would always turn violent in such occasions "I…I'm sorry… It's not going to happen again" She looked away

"Megumi, look at me" He asked in a soft tone, which was foreign to her ears. Akashi Seijuurou never spoke like that. Not ever since he changed. She refused to look at him "Megumi, that's an order" He tried being more intimidating. That didn't work either. He forced her to look at him, by pinning her down, onto the car seat. Her eyes widened "Are you afraid, Megumi?" He asked

She looked away. He kissed her, forcing her attention back to him "Why are you acting this way?! I'm trying to be nice! Stop being stubborn and talk to me!" He glared deep into her eyes. There were tears that she was trying to hold back

"I'm confused!" She shouted "I don't get it! Why are you acting so nice?! Is this a good or a bad sign?! I'm scared by this sudden change! Akashi Seijuurou is never this good to me! I…" There it was… the point she couldn't hold her tears back anymore

The young emperor frowned. If her crying face was the price he had to pay for being nice, he would never be nice again. He was in a good mood and for once, he wanted to share it with her…

"I'm so happy that I'm scared…" She sniffed "What if this is not even real?" The waterworks wouldn't stop. The boy understood what was wrong. He held her up into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she was calm. When she was done, he finally kissed her swollen lips

"Your crying face upsets me… but at the same time is excites me… I want to see more and taste your lips when they're salty like this… but not today, Megumi" He pulled back and locked their eyes "This time, I'm upset. I was seriously trying to make you happy today"

"I… I'm so sorry" She sniffed "I promise to always keep my feelings in check from now on"

He wiped her tears with his hand "Your face is a mess" He pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned her face "You have one last chance to make this work" He brought their foreheads together "You see… I'm feeling generous. So spend the evening with me. I promised we'd go anyplace you like"

She smiled, determined to make this work… Maybe this was a chance for things to get better between them "Then… I want to go to the planetarium together"

* * *

This was not her first time into the Akashi mansion. She had visited again, when they first met, when Seijuurou had asked her father to tune his piano. Her family had managed to survive that year thanks to that.

But now, coming back here after two years, on a formal occasion… She was nervous. Too nervous. Maybe she should just turn her back and leave before-

 _No… Seijuurou-sama went to all this trouble yesterday to get me appropriate clothes. And he sent a driver to fetch me. And- oh my God!- why is he standing at the gate?!_

"You finally arrived, Megumi" He smirked, eyeing her from the top to her toes. Her kimono was red as the setting sun, with black flowers adorning it "You look amazing in that. I'll make arrangements to buy more for you"

"No, thank you!" She protested, blushing, which resulted to a chuckle from him

She took a moment to eye him as well. His kimono was black as night, with beautiful golden and red patterns dancing on it. It complemented him perfectly.

"Y-You look handsome as well, Seijuurou-sama" She said, stubbornly looking away. She felt his fingers on her chin, forcing her to look at him and soon, she also felt his lips on hers

"Who gave you permission to look away, princess?" He smirked down at her

 _So strange… Seijuurou-sama hasn't been this kind to me ever since… No that doesn't matter… He's in such a good mood… I'm happy_

She smiled at him "My apologies. I'm not used to being treated like a princess"

He chuckled, took her by the hand and led her inside. Just before they entered the main room, he squeezed her hand "Prepare yourself. You're going to be the centre of attention tonight"

Before she had the chance to protest, the huge doors in front of them opened and they were on top of a staircase to a huge room, full of people, who turned their attention to them as soon as the announcement was heard

"Ladies and gentlemen, entering now are my son, who turns 15 as of today and his lovely companion" Akashi-sama made way for them to step forward "Seijuurou"

"Everyone, thank you for attending my 15th birthday party. This year, I would like to introduce to everyone my beloved girlfriend, Masato Megumi" He elevated their hands "Please, treat her as you would treat me" and bowed.

She bowed as well "It is an honour to be here" She was proud she managed to say it without stammering. She wouldn't want to embarrass Seijuurou after introducing her like that

They descended the staircase with Seijuurou on her right and his father on her left "Masato Megumi. I am very glad that you could accompany my son tonight" Akashi-sama said

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Akashi-sama" She bowed, respectively

"No, no, there's no need for this kind of formality towards me" The elder Akashi said

"I figured, I should not embarrass neither you nor Seijuurou-sama tonight. As long as there are so many people watching us, I would like to act accordingly"

"I see. You are a very polite girl. I'm glad that my son made such a good choice" He smiled at her

A few people came to greet them "Your son's birthday party is as wonderful as every year, Akashi-sama. And what a beautiful young girl! Whose daughter is she?"

Megumi tensed. She was a no one. _Of course… How could I forget? Everyone expects Seijuurou-sama to be with someone of high status. My existence will bring shame on his name…_

"She's the daughter of a pianist. We've been classmates for three years now" Seijuurou answered for her

"A pianist? Do you play the piano as well, Masato-chan?" The man asked

"Yes, but I'm not as skilled as Seijuurou-sama. I do play the violin, though" She replied. She thought it'd be best if the Akashis won't have to answer everything for her. Maybe if she managed to sound confident, it would be enough

"How wonderful! You two must be spending hours playing music together! Wouldn't it be great if we could hear you two playing a piece?"

She could feel it. Akashi glaring daggers at the man and her heart stopping. She couldn't do it. She could never play in public. Especially with Seijuurou! Sure, they did play together a few times, but that wasn't enough for them to play at a place like that!

"What a great idea!" Seijuurou smirked

"Seijuurou-sama?" Megumi asked, trying not to let her panic be audible

"Isn't it wonderful, my love? We should just show to the world just how connected we are. With the piano that your father tuned for me, I will show the people in this room just how much I, Akashi Seijuurou, have fallen for you"

 _Oh, great… now what do I do?_ "But my violin-"

"Will be here shortly. I know you can't play on foreign violins"

While waiting for her violin, after a few more rounds of 'socializing', Megumi retreated to the safety Midorima offered. She already felt exhausted.

"You know there's no escape" He stated calmly

"Can't you at least pretend to be encouraging?" She sighed "What am I going to do? The last thing I want is to embarrass Seijuurou-sama"

"Do not look down! People's eyes are never off you" He instructed and she corrected her pose "You are doing great. If people want to judge, they're going to judge no matter how perfect you are. Loosen up your shoulders and try to be as natural as possible"

"Midorima-san" She smiled at him

"Ah, that too. You should smile more. It adds to your image"

"My image?"

"Remember that you're a beautiful girl. Akashi is proud of that"

"Correction. I am proud of all of Megumi" Seijuurou joined them. He put a hand on her waist "I'm sorry you have to go through this. I expected that people would try to mock you, but to go this far…" He glared at the man

"Of course they would. I do not belong to this world" She sighed "I will accept my punishment for embarrassing you later"

"I do not want to hear another word from you, if it is about that! You have not embarrassed me and you will not embarrass me in five minutes either!"

"F-Five minutes?!" She shrieked

"Your violin is already here. I asked for a few minutes from father to create a plan" He said calmly

"How can you be so calm about this?!"

"First of all, calm down! It's an order"

"I'm sorry" She looked down

"I did not ask for an apology!" He scolded her

"I will calm down in a few minutes… as much as possible"

"Good. Second, stop looking so depressing! You are to be smiling"

"U-Understood!"

"Third, the song we are to play, will be 'first love'"

"B-But we've never played that one together!" She protested "We should play something that we've practiced before, like Mozart or Beethoven!"

"My orders are absolute, Megumi! Did you forget that?" He glared at her. She shook her head "Good. This is the song you play the best after all. I will just have to follow you"

"W-Will that really be alright with you?"

"Yes" He confirmed. A man came, whispered to his ear and left them "Now, follow my orders, Megumi!" He ordered, took her by the arm and led them to the grand piano that adorned one of the corners of the room. On top of it, was her violin.

She placed it on her shoulder and tested the tuning with a few small melodies, feeling secure at the fact that it was finely tuned and that her fingers weren't betraying her. She nodded at him and took position, so that they could signal each other.

They started playing, making everyone go silent. For a few seconds, she lost herself, seeing how Seijuurou's fingers danced on the keyboard, but soon she came to and started playing seriously. In the process, she felt more and more relaxed. Seijuurou was in sync. Even though they never played this song together, he made her play it so many times, he knew exactly how to accompany her.

She felt secure, as if his playing enveloped her. It was warm and beautiful. She could see the colours. Feel the melody. Her fingers glided easily, as if they had done this countless times in the past. Soon, it was as if it was just the two of them. The crowed was erased. Instead it was just the two of them, dancing together in this warm music.

After a while, she realised it was only her playing, but none the less, didn't suddenly stop playing; instead she waited for a proper part to stop and then looked anxiously at Seijuurou. When he realised she was looking at him, he blinked a few times and then looked at the crowd

"My apologies. I couldn't stop looking at her playing" He smirked "It was magical" He took the violin from her, hugged her by the waist and kissed her.

A round of applause was heard as their lips parted "My apologies as well. Listening to your music made me lose sight of where I am. For a while I thought it was just you and me, Seijuurou-sama"

Seijuurou led them to a table, designed just for them and his father "I believe it is the first time I've heard you playing the violin Megumi-chan. You were enchanting" Akashi-sama praised her

"You are being too kind, Akashi-sama" She bowed and sat down, to the right of Seijuurou

"I am just saying the truth. I am proud that you are my son's girlfriend. I couldn't find a better match for him"

"Thank you very much, sir. I am always trying to be worthy of him"

"Now, now, what a wonderful play that was!" The man from before returned

"That man just tried to humiliate us. I am going to silence him, Megumi" Seijuurou whispered to her

"That was to be expected. Seijuurou and Megumi are a perfect match, after all" Akashi-sama said

"Yes, I have to say that I wasn't expecting such greatness" The man said

"That is insulting" Seijuurou raised from his chair "An Akashi can never be anything less than perfect. That also applies to Megumi. She is, unlike any girl that I met, perfect in every way" He approached the man "I heard your pay a lot for your daughter's education" He smirked

The man started trembling "Y-yes. Everything for my precious daughter. Now, if you'll excuse me"

"He left in such a hurry" Akashi-sama smirked to his son, who sat back next to Megumi

"He couldn't afford the truth being revealed" The son smirked back

"What truth?" Megumi asked

"He's being paying a fortune to her teachers, since she can't get scores higher than 53/100" Seijuurou answered "Unlike her, you are rivalling my scores"

Megumi blushed, getting the point behind all this. That man wanted to embarrass her, so that his daughter could take her place "L-Like I said, I need to do my best not to embarrass you"

"I take pride in the fact that you don't really need to try, Megumi" He put his hand on her chin and tilted her head, whispering at her ear "Next year we're going to dance. Be prepared" H leaned back and smirked at her blushing plus troubled face.

Yes. That was how his birthday should be. Showing off his elegant empress.

"Megumi… You're staying the night"

* * *

 **A/N Like I said I'm so so sooooo sorry! I've been stuck seeing doctors and yes that's how I'm going to spend Christmas and New Year's -_- yea... pretty jolly...**

 **BUT anyway... this came out more loving than I wanted it to... I hope it's not too bad . Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this!**

 **Like I said on the description, this is part of a fic I'm going to upload as soon as possible. That means that my Durarara fic is on hiatus for a while, cause the KuroBasu one has been stuck into my mind and I can't stop thinking about it. I'm sorry about that, I will continue the DuraFic as soon as I'm done with KuroBasu... It's going to be small... if it goes according to plan .**

 **Etto... I think that is all... I hope you guys will have a lot better time at Christmas than me! Have fun, everyone!**


End file.
